


Elite

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Luna Lovegood joins an Elite muggle club and finds a surprise.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

It's an elite group of men and women who want to have fun without their identities being blown. The muggle establishment has us all signed to secrecy. Everything here is consensual, it has to be or it defies the rules and you're out.

It's October the start of the new Harvest moon and prowl night. Every six months they allow new comers in and allow the prey to be switched if willing. I've had a few playthings but never ones I kept around longer than even a month. Everyone is dressed up, but how to tell the prey from the hunters? Masquerade masks. The hunters wear ones that are black with tiny markings, the prey wear black and gold designs. Cliché, but it's efficient. Drinks are being served in the main room while the other rooms are used to getting to know the prey, making them yours or to be sent back out.

That's when I see her there, I would recognize her anywhere. She stood out, not in a bad way like she did in school. Almost everyone here was dressed in a dark colored outfit. She was wearing a long spaghetti pale pink dress with a long slit up the right side. Her arms covered in gold bracelets, she wore ballet slippers on her feet and small radish earrings. Her mask is half back and half gold. The opposite color design on either side. On the top right is a small butterfly in the same colors.

I stood there watching her, many people were looking at her. Several hunters both men and women, approached her, she turned them all away. You can tell she's looking for something, the prey doesn't usually turn down the hunter. Soon she's close enough for me to make contact.

"Hello little one, I would like to offer you my services." I tell her. She looks at me, if she recognizes me she doesn't say. Not that she would be allowed too.

"What do you have to offer me that others can't?" She stares at me, I have no doubt she knows who I am by my voice. Standing tall over her I reply.

"That depends, who are you looking for? I'll be in room 2, if you decide it's someone like me. " Walking to the room I had booked, knowing she would follow even just out of curiosity.

Entering my room I take off my mask and coat, sitting on the couch. I hear a knock.

"Enter" I called out. She opens the door, walking quickly and shuts it behind her. Taking off her mask, she asks.

"May I sit?"

"You may." I reply. Watching her choose her seat across from me instead of beside. She speaks first.

"I picked this establishment because it was muggle and assumed no one I know would ever find me here. " She waits for my reply, instead of replying I get up to the mini fridge in the corner and pull out two waters then hand her one. She nods in appreciation I sit next to her and mutter

"Muffliato. Now only we can hear us speaking. Remember in this club we are being watched , even in the private rooms. Now please tell me why you're here and what you're looking for Miss Lovegood."

"Well".. she begins speaking slowly. She's staring at me.

"I like older men. I'm looking for someone to be my equal, I want to be on the same level as them. But I want to know that whoever I give control to knows my limits and doesn't push me past them, I want to know whatever he does to me I have his permission to do back to him. I want to feel completely safe when I'm letting myself go. I want to know at any moment when I say stop, we stop. I want an older man to treat me like his girl, I want to be called dirty names, I want to live out my fantasies.

I've often wondered if this was a good thing, that I had this weakness for older men; how would it work long term and If I should speak to someone to try and fix it. But the thoughts were fleeting, I knew I had to try even at least once. Just to see. I came across this establishment and I knew the choice I had to make. I had to try. Any questions for me?" She finished talking to me, with a grin.

"I could be the person you're looking for. I can give everything you've seemed to require. If you choose not to pick me, that is fine. But please note I will not let you go back out there. I've seen into their minds what you're looking for will not be found in this group. They want to dehumanize their prey, you would not be their equal. I can help you find what you're looking for though. If you wish to continue with me and see where tonight goes, I suggest we go for some supper. I know a place down the street. " She looks at me, trying to read me.

"I would like that very much sir." She calls me sir. Smart but incorrect.

"My name is Severus, I expect you to call me that in public. Handing her her own mask as I pick up my own placing it on my face. I wrap my suit jacket around her shoulders. Leaving this room would show others no one else could engage in conversation with her. Mark of being "claimed" by a member.  
Stepping outside I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer before apperating us away.  
Landing us outside a small sushi place, my grip on her loosens once I see her standing. Walking us into the back to a private area.

"Dinner first, then we'll go back to my place to discuss this in detail more. If you wish, or you can pick the place. I know my place is very secure and private." Signalling the waiter for drinks.

"Before this starts, I would like to know any rules you may have. I'll tell you mine and I wish to know when this particular kink started." I state.

" My Rules?" She says.  
I want safe words.  
Everything is consensual.  
No body fluids or anything in that nature.

Everything else I'm willing to try anything within reason. I'm new at this, there's much to learn still. I would like it to be a good experience. I do not expect to be taken care of, I have a job and my own life. I want to keep both worlds separate. She went on.

Now when this all started, it's hard to say. I've always known something was off about me. Nothing really came to light till after the war and I came across muggle porn. A young girl sucking off an older man while being called dirty names as she touched herself. Seeing that, everything seemed to just click.  
What are your rules?"

While she was talking the waiter brought over my usual appetizers. Picking up the chopsticks, I put some rolls on each of our plates. Luna watches me for a second before trying to use the chopsticks herself, seeing her struggle for a few minutes before I reach over and correct her hand.

"I only have a few rules. I own you. There will be no other men in your life unless work or friends. I will push your limits, while respecting what you need. If I find myself bored of you, it ends. Simple "  
I can see that she's thinking them through before she replies to me.

"How does the first one work? I understand, no men. But does this mean we would be dating? Is it something that could be told to others? Would you see other women?"

She's smarter than I thought with the last question. Thinking carefully about how I'll answer.

"That depends, if it continues past a few months and we both decide that is what we wish then yes we could date. As to other women, if you wish to be equals, I wouldn't. " I say to her before I continue eating. The waitress brought over more rolls placing them on the table.

"What if I wanted you too, if I could watch or join?" She asks, watching me closely. I was tempted to smirk.

"Is that something you would like Luna?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure, it sounds interesting enough. It couldn't hurt to try at least once." She relaxes back as she picks up her drink.

" Now Miss. Lovegood, you know my rules and I know yours. Do you wish to continue this?" I stare at her, wondering if she'll accept my offer.

"Yes I do, Severus." She stares back at me before looking down.

"Finish eating little one, there is a lot to be done tonight." Signalling the waiter for the check, I pay the bill.

We finish eating, standing up I give her my hand. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I Apperate us to my cottage.


	2. First time

Landing in my living room, letting go of Luna, I take our cloaks and the masks.   
"Would you like a tour?" I ask her. She nods, taking her hand. I lead her into the hallway , showing her the kitchen and into the basement that is used as my brewing room.

Next to the kitchen is the bathroom, then both spare rooms. Then I showed her the master bedroom.   
"This is where I spend most of my time, if I'm not brewing or cooking. The bathroom is towards that door and the walk in closet is to the left. "

Letting go of her hand, I go sit on the couch gesturing to the spot beside me.

"If you wish. " I say.

"Where do you want to go from here? We can talk some more, then head to bed. You can sleep in the spare room or mine. I can take you home. We can make this more personal. Remember at any moment you may leave. Are you nervous Luna?" She decides to take a seat next to me.

"Nervous? No. This is what I've wanted for a long time. It's a lot to take in, I didn't think I'd find someone tonight, or have that someone be , someone that knew me growing up. The anonymity of it is gone, but I'm glad it was you. I was worried about having to explain my scars to said person. At least now I don't."   
Luna explains to me, giving me a small smile.

"Luna, I learned long ago, that we all have scars from the act of war. Some are just more noticeable than others.   
I have a few more questions to ask, I'll answer them as well. " I said to her. Luna nods waiting for me to continue.

"Have you had any partners before this? If so how many?" Waiting for her reply.

"One that I'm aware of, If you remember I was in the Malfoy dungeons there is a lot I can't remember. I've been tested, came back perfectly healthy. The other was Neville. It wasn't what either of us needed and it ended soon after that. Yourself?"

I had forgotten about the dungeons, it wasn't uncommon for members to take what they wanted. I don't recall any of them boosting about taking her. Answering her question to go on with the next.  
"I had 4 while being in the inner circle, it had some benefits getting laid was one of them. Fuck buddies as I believe the muggles call them. After the war, I've had several more from the club. I've been tested as well, healthy. I can do a test here if you wish to see." I said, getting up.

"Sure, if you wish." Luna smiled at me while I gathered what I needed.

"Tell me about Neville, why didn't it work out?" Sitting back down next to her, I gently take her arm and poke it to draw some blood before dropping it into the vial and adding the liquid.

"It just didn't. He wants a quiet life and I didn't. When we had sex, it just wasn't working for me. Nothing against him, I just knew I wanted and I was trying to fake that he was what I wanted. If that makes any sense."

I shake the vials , the liquid turning green for both of us.

"Green, both of us are healthy. Yes, it does. Why deny what you really want as long as it's consensual and not hurting the people involved. It doesn't matter." I place the vials on the side table.

"What about you Severus? How did you know what you liked? " She asks. I laugh.

"It's simple, I had so many other people controlling other aspects of my life. That when I got to this part it came naturally. It's not something I give up so easily. So for tonight little one, you're in charge."   
I can see her thinking. She shakes her head.

"No." She said.

"No? Why not?" I ask her.

"I would rather you be in charge for the first time. I trust you. " Luna looked at me, with her slivery gray eyes.

"If you want me to be in control then why are you shaking Luna? Tell me the truth. Are you nervous?" I ask her, as I move closer to her.

"I'm worried this won't live up my fantasies, it won't be everything I've wanted for so long." She watches my every move.

"That's why you chose me, I'll stop at any time." I pulled her close and started kissing her neck. She began to pant and groan.

"Luna." I said domineeringly to her for no other reason than to have heard me saying her name. I said it, to get her to know that now she belonged to me.

"Luna, you're a dirty girl. She didn't speak, she kept panting. Pulling us up together, I unzip her dress letting it fall to the ground. Luna was in her birthday suit, she went to cover herself up, pulling her close. I stopped her.

"Beautiful" I muttered into her ear.

Looking closer, I see the word Looney carved into her chest. "Bellatrix" I mutter. She loved to carve into people's skin.

Unbuttoning my shirt, I give her a command.   
"Kneel"

Quickly getting rid of the rest of my clothes besides my boxers.

"You're going to suck my cock like a dirty little slut."

Luna grinned at me before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

"Pull me out Little slut."

I let her do the work of taking off the boxers. As my cock popped out she cooed.

"Oh, wow. I've only ever seen uncut ones on the videos I've watched." Luna said as she started to jerk me.

"We'll try putting the whole thing in your mouth, you'll learn quickly enough."

I said, groaning as she pulled back the skin and started to lick the tip. She licked slowly from balls up the case and back to the top. Opening her mouth she engulfed my cock. She moves up and down my dick a few times before I start rocking my hips pushing into her mouth. 

She's new to it, but she's a natural. Pushing her hair out of her face, I see her spit and use it as lube with her hand.

A few moments later, Luna starts to hum. Placing my hand on the back of her head, I start to push in her further.

"Oh god, yes my little slut. You'll love being a dirty little cumslut for me. Don't you?"   
She emitted a throaty gargling reply.

Letting every sensation move me as I guided my cock past her lips to the back of her throat over and over.

Finally, I achieved it. Her forehead was resting on my stomach. My balls on her chin, I feel her tongue tickling them almost.

"That's it little slut. Suck my cock. You're just a little hungry cock sucker aren't you?

I pull back and hear her mutter "More" as she breathes heavily.

Back and forth, down her throat and out. Fast learner, she got the hang out of it. She has stopped making any eye contact with me, her eyes closed.

It was heaven.

I see her playing with her clit, tapping it with her left hand.

I could tell she was close.

"Open your eyes Luna, watch me."

Her eyes open and focus on me.

"Me and my little slut are going to come together. You're close."

I pushed her against the bed, and drove my cock deep into her throat. I could feel her clit touching as fast as she could.

"Little slut. Whore. Cumslut. Dirty little cumslut."

Within seconds Luna tensed up, she began howling. I pushed my cock deep inside her mouth.   
She spasms for minutes on my dick. Hot spurts of cum came shooting out into the back of her throat.

I pulled out of her mouth and stepped back allowing her some breathing room.

"Swallow it all, we don't waste in this house. " I told her as she fell back against the bed, breathing heavily.

Pulling her off the floor and onto the bed, I kiss her tasting myself on her lips before pulling apart. I don't usually kiss but seeing her out of breath and all content. I felt I had too.

"I thought men hated the idea of doing it, kissing after a girl swallows." Luna said before laying back on pillows pulling me with her.

"You'll learn soon enough little one, I'm not most men. It's late. We should sleep, the next few days will certainly be different." Hearing a soft snore, I look down and see she's already fast asleep. "Sleep tight little one." I covered her blankets, pulling her close. I close my eyes.


	3. The Next Few Days.

Waking up before her, I watch her. She's curled up in the fetal position. I mumble a spell to relight the fireplace. The warmth from the fire fills the room. I do the unprecedented by pulling her close again and wrap my arms around her. Luna's body relaxes against mine. She smells like honey and lavender. Listening to her breathing I drift back to sleep.

A few hours later, the sun is shining through my window. The fireplace is still going and Luna is starting to stir awake.

"Luna, it's time to wake up." I whisper gently as I rubbed her back again, something I never did with others.

"Hrmm" She starts to sit up pulling the blanket to cover herself, both of us we're still naked from last night.

"Morning little one, would you like some breakfast? I ask her as she yawns she smirks at me.   
"What kind of breakfast?" She asks, trying not to smirk at me again. I laugh.

"Real food, little one. Come on, I've got plans for today and you're involved in them." I say as I get up and pull on some black track bottoms. Before heading to my closet.

"Instead of putting that lovely gown back on. How about either my black robes or track bottoms and top? " Grinning at her.

"Oh black robes definitely. I always wondered what you were hiding under there. " She grabs the bottoms and top from and starts to pull them on.

"Cheeky little witch aren't you?   
I walk to the kitchen, Luna following behind me.

"I'm going to make oatmeal. Is that alright?" Luna nods as she pulls her long blonde hair into a ponytail.   
"What can I do to help?'' she asks.

"Set the table?" I say, I wave my hand and the dishes and napkins appear on the counter.

"This should be a bit easier." Luna begins to set the table, I finish up the oatmeal letting it simmer on the stove. I turn around to speak but find myself watching her instead, she looks smaller in my clothes, someone one said there wasn't anything hotter than a girl in your clothes. They were correct.

Turning back to the stove I scoop the oatmeal into some bowls.   
"What do you want in line yours?" I ask her.

"Umm brown sugar, cinnamon and some milk if possible please."  
She leans on the counter watching me as I make them both the same. Sitting them on the table, I pour some milk into glasses as I gesture to her to sit down. We sit and eat in silence for a few moments.

" What is your availability Luna? I will respect that you have work and life outside of this but I want to know when I can expect you to come to me. " I watch her finish her bite before replying.

"I can make my own schedule most of the time. Normally when I'm at the office part I do 9-5ish. When I'm out in the field it's always different. It's a busy time of year for everyone right now. I have less plans than normal. Weekends are free and are more weeknights. This week I'm only doing some talks and paperwork at the Ministry. The week after the next, I am traveling to a forest in Scotland by myself to work with some unicorns. "

"Is that safe?" I ask.

"Oh yes, I'll have my wards set and only 1 other person besides you, now knows. We can't observe them in groups. Only 1 or 2 at a time, it makes them feel safer. You wouldn't believe it, it's an actual herd of unicorns. Normally they rather be by themselves, but not these ones. There's about 8 of them and 2 babies so far. I've been documenting how they react to living together, their habitat. I was there a few weeks ago, I only go every few weeks. " She smiles proudly at me.

"You seem to love your work, do you still believe in everything you did at Hogwarts.?" I ask her and she laughs gently.

"No, not all of it. Most I've come to the conclusion they aren't real, my father loved that I believed in those things.. Though I still have 1 or 2 that I still hope for. Believing in the stuff back then helped with being alone. " She said simply. I nod, understanding the loneliness.

"I guess it did help you, look how you turned out. Does your father still run that paper? The Quibbler? I think it was called." Getting up, I clear away the dishes and set them to wash themselves.

"No, he doesn't. Luna stated. He passed right after the war." She uses her wand to wipe the table.   
"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't know." I sit back down, gesturing to her again to sit.

"It's fine, many don't. He rebuilt the house, the best he could then he did one last paper. He was destroyed after the war. He refused to stop blaming himself. The healers said they couldn't find a thing wrong with him. In the end, I believe that's what killed him. His guilt. The day he finished his paper, he gave me a hug then went to bed. He never came back down. I didn't want to make a fuss over it. I buried him, then I added a page to the paper saying this was goodbye and he had passed. He would have liked that, not a big fuss simple and sweet. He's with my mother now, where he belongs.

So what are the plans for today?" She smiled at me, but her slivery gray eyes looked sad. Holding out my hand, taking hers, pulling her into my lap.

"I was thinking of some gardening, and household chores. I had planned to tease you all day, setting you on edge but I think we both need something else right now. What do you need,little one?" I ask her, she smirks at me.

"Make me forget Severus. " Luna whispered into my ear.

I took her back to my room and for the next few hours had her whimpering and moaning at my every touch. Her back arched as I licked her breasts. I kissed every part of her body. Each time I came across a scar, I took my time kissing it slowly. I knew that Bellatrix had a knack for doing the worst to people. I once heard her brag about doing it. Bellatrix was known for gloating about her torment.  
I worshiped her until she could take no more, soon she was asleep. Covering her in a blanket, I pull her close and fall asleep next to her.

Getting up early the next morning, I go grab the paper , juice and toast for us to eat in bed. Sitting back in bed, I begin to read my paper as she sleeps. I finish reading the paper she begins to move, before opening her eyes I sit it aside and say.

"Good morning, little one. I brought you some breakfast. "   
"Morning, how do you wake up so early? " Luna mumbles to me, as she sits up and takes a piece of toast.

"If I'm being honest, I rarely sleep. I've slept more the past two days with you than I normally would. I wake early and sleep late. " Luna watches me carefully before continuing to eat her toast.

"Sadly today little one, I have work to do. You can hang around here while I do it or go do your own thing. I know you have work tomorrow, but if possible I would like you to spend the night. " I say to her.

"I would have to get my stuff then, after we finish I'll Apperate to my flat. Then I can come back afterwards. I'll also open my wards to you, and my floo network." Luna said as she finished off her toast.   
"Good Idea, I'll do the same so you can come by anytime." I said to her.

"I'll need to find my dress, so I can Apperate back to my home." She said as she looked around the room.  
Flicking my hand, her dress flew out from under the couch and into my outstretched hand.   
"You could Apperate home naked." I say to her as I hold the dress at a height she couldn't reach. She half heartedly attempted to get it.

"Oh yes, and that would be the one time I go and splinch myself. Then muggles and the Ministry would see me without my clothes on and wonder why I'm naked. Do you really want me to go through that? She asks me.

"No, you're right. " I hand her back her dress. " I don't share." I say, as I vanish the tray and pull her underneath me.

"Oh, really?" Luna asks as she smiles at me.

"Are you questioning me?" I ask her in a demanding voice, I begin to push my hips against her.   
"Oh no sir, but I do know you wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do and I don't think I want to be shared." She says as she starts to wiggle, making this position a little more uncomfortable.   
"Hrm, you're a smart girl." Moving off of her to let her up. Luna pouts at me.

"Now, now. Be a good girl, It's time to start the day. The faster you finish the faster you'll be back here. I have plans for you. Be back by 5 at the latest, supper well be ready by then. Bring everything you'll need for the week. And no touching yourself when you get home. " I add just as a precautionary measure. Luna just smiles and she stands up slipping on her dress slowly, trying to entice me. I stand up beside her as she finishes, standing behind her I zip up the back of her dress.

"Naughty, little one. I wouldn't tease me if I were you." I tell her warningly. Luna bites her lip before smirking at me.

" Sorry." She turns around and grabs her wand off the side table.  
"You don't sound sorry ." I said to her, she grins.   
"Maybe I'm not." With a wave of her wand she vanishes. I laugh, cheeky little witch I think.

Just before 5pm I heard Luna arrive back to my house, I was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hello?" I hear her call from the living room. I let her come and find me, she entered the room and wrapped her arms around me as I stirred the soup. I could feel myself grinning as I turned around, I half expected Luna to be naked. She wasn't, she was dressed in muggle clothes this time; jeans and tee-shirt.   
"Right on time." I said to her as I hugged her back, breathing her shampoo. Hugging another thing I didn't do that I was doing yet with her I couldn't help it .

"It's Sunday night. Your training little one, starts now. Are you sorry you teased me now?" I smirk at her.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Begins for little one

She hadn't been allowed to touch herself for a week. Whenever I fucked her, I would make sure to edge her to the point right before I took it away. Currently she was a horny mess in a state of constant orgasm- craving and she loved it. Most subs I worked with, would be done by the following day. Luna, well she made it till Friday.

Sunday night I placed a spell I invented on her. Whenever she thought of me or her doing something sexy, her body would react as if she had a vibrator inside of her. What I didn't tell her, is that it would increase more and more as the days passed.

By Friday, she was a mess. My constant fucking and teasing her. Luna confessed her mind had been more preoccupied with thoughts of me lately.   
In the afternoon I got a instant message paper from Luna, another spell I invented. All you had to do was write the name of the receiver on the front of the piece of paper. And mutter "instant replieious" and it would be sent.

I noted her writing was shaky and not how she normally wrote.

"Come now. Floo is open to you. I need you." I smiled as I got up to go and get my little mess.

I arrived at her office, it was filled with plants and paper clippings. Luna was waiting for me, she moved towards me. I stopped her.

"What do you need, little one?" I ask, knowing full well what she wanted.

"I have a meeting in 15 minutes, I need you to let me come. I can't stop shaking, I can't stop thinking. " Her chest was heaving.

"You can come whenever you want. You don't need me." I slowly start to move towards her.

"Permission, I Need your permission. I want it, I can't without it. Please." She pleaded.  
"Kneel." Without hesitating she was on her knees.

"We don't have time to leave, do you want to do this here Luna?" I ask, making sure I used her name.   
"Yes, I've already locked and silenced my door. Please. Neville is coming, he's never late." She started to move towards me again before stopping herself, rocking herself back and forth as if she was trying to get herself off.

"Neville? Interesting. Are you sure he wouldn't like to see what kind of whore you've turned into. Begging for sex in your office? From a former teacher? Me of all people? Maybe I shall put up my own wards, so we can watch when he arrives." Vanishing her clothes, I pull back my robes.

"You can come, but only if you can get yourself off on my shoe. Are you Horney enough to finish in less than 10 minutes?" I asked her, but Luna was already above my foot, rubbing herself off.  
She looked up at me, I pulled her blonde hair out of her face and held it, she rocked back and forth moaning.

"What a little slut, getting off on my shoe at work. What kind of whore does that? You have a friend, a former lover coming to meet you in 8 minutes. Are you sure you don't want him to see what you've become? My little whore, a little slut, dumb cunt."

As much as my verbal assault by calling her names, Luna was still going strong, she was trying to hold on. She moaned at every name I called her.

"Luna you have less than 5 minutes and you still have to get dressed and me to leave. I'll be nice, you can get me off later. " Looking at my wards, you could see down the hall. The lift was moving upwards.

"Open your eyes." I told her, she looked at me all needy still rocking trying to get off.  
"This is what you are. A desperate, needy cum whore that would do anything just to rub your filthy cunt on my shoes to get that slutty cunt off. Let go little one, I’m here. Come my little slut.

COME NOW!"

Luna began moving faster, muttering to herself. I continued my course of name calling before she finally exploded , she slumped against my leg still humping gently. The lift doors open, I hear someone walking out. Pulling her up, I place her clothes back on her before kissing her hard, she starts to grind her body onto mine.

"Time for me to go now. I'll see you at home soon enough." I remove my wards and unlock hers before vanishing into the floo, just as I hear her open the door and hear Neville's voice.

"Luna are you alright, you look flushed.? " I laugh, if he only knew.

Luna returned home around 6 by my floo, looking exhausted. I smiled at her state, she was a hot mess.

"Come, I made supper then we're going for a bath. " She looked at me confused.  
"Why?" She asked as she put her bags down at the door.

"Because little one, this week you were tested and your body was put through things now that it's done, you need to be cared for. What kind of Dom would I be if I didn't make sure my sub's body didn't get the emotional needs as well? You have a lot to learn.


	5. Test two

I let Luna sleep in. Her body had been through alot this week. She was the only one I had who has ever lasted that long. Then again, she’s not an average person, she is already ready for the next test.

This weekend's task is to go out for supper while I tease her. I bought a muggle device that goes inside her that I control, I can set it on low then go higher. There’s a muggle restaurant that I plan to take her too after a quick stop in the Knockturn Alley sex shop.

“Luna, it’s time to wake up, we have things to do.” I whispered into her ear.

“Hrm… I'm having a good dream. It involves you.” Her eyes open and look at me, laughing I reply.

“Come on you cheeky witch, you’ll get what you’re after tonight. “

An hour later, we were both dressed. I picked Luna’s outfit, a black dress with red flowers on it. A shall covering her arms with a small backpack and black flats.

“Anything else Severus?” She laughed as she showed off her outfit. 

“Just this.” I hold a pink covered egg, walking towards her, I gently push her up against my bedroom wall, lifting her dress.

“I’m going to put this inside of you, understood? You are not to take it out until I say so.” Luna quickly nodded her head.

“Do you understand Luna? I need your verbal words.” I whisper in her ear. 

“Yes, Severus I understand.” She willingly parts her legs and I gently push her underwear to the side then insert the egg into her. I start to kiss her, before I use my other hand to turn the egg onto the lowest setting. Her eyes shoot open, she groans an mutters

“Sev...Severus.” I shut it off. 

“Yes, little one?” Her breathing starts to return to normal. “You better learn to keep quiet, or people are going to know what is happening to you while we're out today.”

“Where are we headed anyways?” Luna asks as she smiles at me. 

“Knockturn alley then a muggle restaurant.” I grin, at her pulling her dress down and straightening it. 

“Oh! I need to stop by Flourish and Blotts, can we go that while we are in that area? Wait what’s in Knockturn Alley?” She looks at me, slightly confused.

“Yes, I could always use a stop to The Apothecary.” I grin again, before answering. “A sex shop.” I watch her eyes go wide.  
“There’s some things I need to pick up, if I’m going to keep you on your toes Miss. Lovegood.”

We used to Floo together to get to Knockturn Alley. I knew Luna did not want to wait alone and I didn’t want her entering the shop without me. It hosts a very high clientele.

“This way, stay close. It’s just right there.” I take her hand and lead her to a shop down.

We enter the shop. The keeper is waiting for me at the counter.

“Mr. Snape, welcome! The items you requested are in the back. Just let me go get them, please have a look around but for your guest. I wouldn’t touch anything.” 

“Relax, she’s one of us. I would hope she’d know not to touch anything. But curiosity is such a strange thing. “ He agrees and heads to the back.

“Does anything catch your fancy, little one?” I watch her look around, she shakes her head no.

“What do half these things do, Severus?” She points to a long black rope.

“That one, ties the user up and only lets them go once they have cum to the point of exhaustion.” She looks alarmed. “Do not worry, I won’t use anything like that on you yet.” The shopkeeper returns and lays the toys on the counter. I nod, he wraps them up and hands them to me.

“Thank you, I’ll be seeing you soon I’m sure.” He grins at me.

We walked towards the door, pausing at the door. I shrink the objects and put them in Luna’s backpack. Walking out the door, I take her hand and we walk towards Diagon Alley. Once there, we stop at the Apothecary. I grab the items I had been low on and again put them into her bag. I notice she keeps looking at me. She’s waiting for me to turn it on, she’s trying to anticipate it. I grin to myself as we continue to walk, stopping at some small vendors along the way to Flourish and Blotts. Once inside the shop, Luna heads to find the book she needs.

“Professor Snape! How are you?” I recognize the voice before I see it. Harry Potter. 

“Mr. Potter, I’m well. Are you doing?” I see, Miss. Weasley behind him. “Miss. Weasley.

“It’s Potter now actually. What are you doing here?” She asks.

“Bit personal don’t you think Mrs. Potter? I’m looking for robes, I’m here for a book obviously.” Just as I finish speaking, Luna comes up behind them.

“Severus, I found what I was looking for and I’m ready to go. Harry! Ginny! What are you both doing here?” They both stare at her, nothing she isn’t used to I’m sure. Seeing my opportunity I put my hand into my pocket and slowly turn the egg on.

“Did you just call him Severus, Luna? Are you here with him?” Ginny, just stares at her.

“Yes, we… oh..” Luna’s face flushes red as she purses her lips together.I interrupt her.

“Yes, we are actually. Is that alright, Mrs. Potter?” Luna is trying to speak but has conveniently just started to stare into her book. I chuckle, turning the setting higher. She drops the book, before rushing to pick up. Mrs. Potter looks shocked for a moment.

“Yes, of course it is. Just surprising. How did this come to be?” She asks, Potter watches on unsure of what to say I’m sure.

“Luna, well have to tell you another day I’m afraid. We must be off, supper reservations.” I stop the egg, Luna composes herself fairly quickly. We say our goodbyes, Luna gives them each a quick hug and we quickly head to the floo outside the shop. I felt the stares as we walked out, surprisingly we had done well today without any. I was sure Luna already had owls waiting for her.

We made it to the Restaurant in good time, seated at a table in the back. Which I had requested with minimal service, not that Luna knew that.

“Sushi, I figure that would be a fun thing to eat today.” I turn the egg back on, Luna’s eyes widen for a moment.

“What do you think, Mr and Mrs Potter have to say to you that next time they see you?” I laugh, as the waiter pours us some drinks. I see Luna relax her body.

“I’m sure they’ll have a ton of questions that I’m not sure if I can answer.” She thanks the waiter and moves in the seat, trying to get comfortable.

“I think I know the one they’ll ask and you’re afraid they’ll ask it because you still aren’t sure.” I smile, and turn the egg up to the fourth setting.

“Rmmm” Luna lets out a groan as the waiter brings us the sushi. She watches her as she tries to sit straight. He places everything on the table and walks away.

“Are we dating?” “I pick up the chopsticks and watch as Luna tries to focus herself.

“Well, are we?” She asks. I pick up a piece of salmon and motion for her to open her mouth.

“I should think so, I’m sitting here teasing you with a vibrating egg. I have no plans on letting you return to the club. Now what to tell them because we can’t have them knowing how we came to be. I would say we bumped into each other and it went from there. Would you agree?” I put a piece of sushi in my mouth before turning the egg onto five, the second highest setting. I watch her as she stops and drops the chopsticks. She mutters the word yes.

“Now, little one. Don’t be making such a mess. You wouldn’t want to be punished now would you? Let me help. Open up.” Luna wordlessly opens her mouth for another piece of sushi. The waiter came back after a few minutes to see a very flushed Luna and me feeding her. His eyebrows raised up.

“Don’t mind her, first time having sushi, she wasn’t able to use the chopsticks.” He nods, leaving the bill. 

“Finished? I have one more stop to make before we head back to my place.” Luna nods again, she stopped using actual words a while ago. I quickly paid the bill and apparated us out before anyone saw.

We land in a small forest, on a path.

“I figured a nice nighttime walk would be good before bed.” At this point, I haven’t let go of Luna. I turn the setting up to six. I watch as her eyes roll back and she slumps slightly into me. 

“Oh god, Severus. Please.” She mutters.

“That’s what I wanted.” I chuckled, walking us over to a secluded area. Pushing Luna up against the tree, I quickly place a ward around us. I lift up her dress, vanish her underwear and remove the egg. She groans at the loss.

“But.. I was so close. “ She mutters to me.

“I got something better for you.” Taking the bag off her shoulders and opening it, I take out some red rope. I see her eyes go wide.

“Relax this is just to keep you standing up.” I take her arms, raise them above her head and watch the rope tie them together before tying around the tree. I trace my hand down her chest, pulling down her top. I take a breast in my mouth, sucking gently before biting.

“Fuck.”

“Miss. Lovegood! Swearing.. I should punish you for that but It was hot, I’ll let it slide.” Undoing my trousers, I shove my cock into her. Thankfully my wards had also soundproofed us. We didn’t last long, she came quickly after being teased all afternoon/evening. I kiss her chest, leaving love bites all over her. Marking her as my own. Feeling her climax on my cock, sent me over the edge.

Breathing heavily, I move back slightly. My arms still wrapped around her. I magically untie her before I apparate us back to my house. I had it so we landed on the bed. I resume shoving my cock into Luna. I wasn’t finished with her yet , I liked when my little slut was a mess.

“How is my little slut doing? You came all over me in the public. Such a whore. Answer me slut.” I turn Luna’s head towards me. “How is my little slut doing? I asked her.” Luna tried to focus on me

“Your little slut is living this, please can I have more.”

“More what? More marks? Certainly slut.” I quickly start to give Luna more love bites. “Or did you mean you wanted more like this?” I pulled out to stand up, before pulling her close and fucking her harder than before.”Is this what you meant slut? You wanted to be fucked harder?” Luna was moaning, sweat dripped off her face, I had vanished out clothes completely. I felt it before she did, her body contracting, I watched her back arch up. I let go my own and climaxed at the same time. Laying down next to her, I moved the hair out of her face.

“I think you passed that test little one.” Luna grinned at me before kissing me


	6. Outed

The following day, Luna had several owls from Mrs. Potter and Miss. Granger. The longer she seemed to wait to reply the more she got till she got a howler saying if she didn’t reply by noon they were coming to find her.

“I’m going to owl them back and have them meet me for tea, I’ll be back later tonight if they haven't killed me. Alright” Luna smiles at.

“What do you plan to say, Miss Lovegood.? That you’ve been secretly shagging your old Potions Professor, living out any fantasies you have.”

“Not quite like that.” Luna laughs as she packs up her bag.”I have to grab some things for this week as well anyways. I should do some cleaning as well while I’m there.”

“Hrmm, you’re just trying to leave me alone today.” Pulling her towards me, I start to kiss down her neck. “You could stay, let them come look for you. If they even do find where I live they won’t be able to get it and I could just keep you here forever. “

“I like the sound of that.” She starts to wrap her arms around me, before pulling away. “The fast I go the faster I’m back.” She kisses my cheek quickly and she steps into the floo, vanishing.

“Severus, I’m back!” I hear a call out from the living room in the evening.   
Walking towards her, she looks as if she had just stayed up for an entire week. She dropped her bag on the floor and slumped into the couch.

“That bad? What did they do to you?” Walking over to her, I sat next to her pulling her in my arms.

“It was horrid! They completely disregarded anything I said. They just kept saying that you were using me and once I told them we were dating, There was just a lot of shouting. “

“They still think I’m still the same person I see.” I stroke her hair. “Severus, I’m sure it's not that. They just kept saying you could never love me and okay maybe you’re right.” Luna looked down, sighing and said “Friends are supposed to understand , I thought.”

“While it is way too early to even think about love, I’ve learned sometimes it takes a bit more to understand. Give them a few days, then try again. Let me read to you. “ Waving my hand, a book floats from the shelf, I read until she falls asleep, carrying her to bed. I went down to the basement to brew some potions.

While I did know the Ganger and the new Mrs Potter were wrong about this, my feelings are still forming and nothing in life is granted. I know showing the rest of the wizarding world is going to be difficult. Now that those four know, it was only a matter of time before the rest knew and the trouble started. It’s why I had originally stuck to muggles, but Luna intrigued me.

Around four am, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. “Severus? Are you down here?” I see her reach the bottom steps. “Hey you, what are you doing awake?” She comes and wraps her arms around my waist as I stir a pot. “I couldn’t sleep, I guess I’ve gotten a little use to being next to you.”

“Oh really? I better finish up here, so you can sleep then.” “Yes, you should.” Luna laughs, and snuggles her face into my back.

Putting a simmering spell on the potion, I take Luna back upstairs.

The following week was nothing less than a shitshow. The word was out that we were dating. Reporters had taken to waiting for Luna outside the office and her house. She spent her days at my house, no one knew where I lived and I worked from home most days. I got an owl, one of many but one I couldn’t refuse. Lucius Malfoy wanted to have tea with me the next evening.

“Are you sure, you’ll be fine alone? You’ve seemed pretty off since all this started.” I asked Luna, as she was sitting at the table writing things out.   
“Yes, I’m fine. Just thrown off by it all. I didn’t realize how much people apparently cared if i was shagging the potions master.” She said with a laugh.

“Anything to get a headline Luna.” Walking over to her, I give her a kiss before Apparating away.


	7. Lucius

Arriving in the front hall of the Malfoy manor, I see Lucius appear around the corner after hearing my loud crack.

“Severus! How good it is to see you, please join in the parlor.” Grinning he leads me down the hallway into a giant room with large windows and a fireplace that has a roaring fire in it. He gestures to a seat, before taking his own.

Sitting down I said “Lucius, cut to the chase, what do you want to know?” I glare at him.

“Luna Lovegood, Severus? Out of all the witches you decided to date her? You could have least kept it a secret. Going out with her in public. “ He laughs.

“Yes, Luna Lovegood. Why would I keep a thing like her a secret Lucius? I find her to be quite extraordinary. It’s better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. Don’t you think?” Raising my eyebrows at him.

“You got me there Severus, but why her?” He asked, this time his eyebrows raising. “She peaked my interest and turned out way more interesting than expected.” Just then a house elf and announces that the tea is ready.

Once settled at the table, Lucius begins talking again. “So she was at the club, wasn’t she?

“That she was.” I replied, taking a bite of food. “Tell me more.” Lucius takes a sip of his wine.

“Not much to tell, it’s all fairly new. I saw her at the club. I knew what she wanted she wouldn’t find there. I offered my services, if she was willing. She was and here we are.”

“Alright, I’ll support you. I do have more questions but those well come with time.” He raises a glass, to toast my decision. Raising my glass we toast.

I arrive home late to find Luna already asleep. Her hair flowed around her, the moon light shined on the bed. After changing and washing up, I climbed into the bed with her, she reached out to touch me. Her fingers finding my body she ran them slowly up and down lulling me to sleep.

More weeks had passed by without much happening, soon there was a more important scandel to focus on. We did still get stares as we went out, albeit that was nothing out of the ordinary. We did still get the questions from people, but once they realised we wouldn’t talk, they’d dropped it. Mrs. Potter and Mrs Granger still were very upset that Luna was dating me. They rarely spoke to her, it was taking a toll on Luna, but she didn’t complain. Several nights ago she sat at the table doing work as I brewed potions for clients. I pried into her mind, using Legilimency. It was intense, it was filled with bright colors rushing past me. I couldn’t see anything, she had it swirling around me, then I heard a loud scream. It was ear piercing. Then I heard her voice asking. “ Looking for something Severus?” I pulled back, only to see her smiling at me.   
“How did you know I was in there?” I asked, she shrugged before replying.”I could just feel you, did you find what you were looking for, you could have just asked. I don’t have anything to hide from you Severus.” I shook my head and scooped her up into my arms.

I sent two owls in the morning, one to Mrs. Potter and one to Miss. Granger. Asking them to meet me for tea, for privacy sake I hosted it at my house. I opened my Floo to them both and waited.

They arrived one after each other. They dusted themselves off and I gestured to a spot on the couch, where they could sit together.

“Don’t speak, now listen to me. I’ve invited you both here to discuss why you both are acting like children to a very good friend who has done but wants the best for you both. She and I are together, you have a choice: get used to it or don’t but do not expect her to wait forever for you both to change your mind. “ I said sternly, using the voice I had when I taught. Then Granger spoke.

“Professor…” I stopped her. “It’s Mr.Snape, I no longer teach.” She looked taken back before carrying on. “Mr. Snape, it’s not that we don’t approve…

“Like hell I do…” Muttered Mrs.Potter before she had a look shot at her by Miss. Granger…”We’re worried about your intentions, you don’t have the best track record when it comes to being with women…we don’t want Luna to get hurt by you.” She mumbled the last sentences.

I sat there for a moment thinking of what to say before replying.   
“What are my intentions with Miss. Lovegood then, if you know what they are.”

“Let me guess, you think I’m just going to shag her a bunch of times, then drop her to the curb?” I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair.

“Then what do you want with Luna? You couldn’t possibly ever love her, you were in love with Harry’s mothers for how many years. What changed now?” Mrs. Potter finally spoke up.

“Lust and Love are two very different things, or do you not know that Mrs.Potter. Yes, I loved Lily Potter. That was a long time ago, I did my time and earned my forgiveness. I may be a cold bastard to you, but I will not let you sit there and say my intentions with Luna are anything less than good. “ I sat up, my voice rising with every word.

“What Luna and I have is between her and I, and her and I alone. Unless she wishes to share that information with her friends that is different but you two don’t seem to want to listen. You want to sit there acting like you know it all, just like in school. I asked you both here today, to try to show you that my intentions aren’t bad, BUT I see that is impossible. So please leave.” I stand up, and walk into the kitchen.

I hear them enter the floo and leave. Picking up a glass, I smash it at the wall before heading to the basement to finish work.

“Severus? Are you down here?” I see Luna making her way down the stairs, she comes up to and pulls me into a kiss.

“Thank you.” She said as soon as we finished kissing.

“What for?” I asked, completely caught off guard.

“Ginny and Hermione stopped by my office today, and in no uncertain terms told me how much of an ass you were but you were right and they owed me an apology, along with you. But you less so they said.” She gave a small chuckle.

“About that, I said... “ I started to explain… “No need Severus, they told me everything. Thank you.” She kissed my cheek. “I’m going to make supper, come up in an hour alright?” I watched her head upstairs.

An hour later, I sat at the table as she talked about her day, as we finished up,, I had offered to do the dishes and she said she would do them and I could finish working so she could steal me later in the evening.

“Luna do you have next Saturday off? I have somewhere I want to take you.” She looked up from doing the dishes.

“I can take any day off, why? Where do you want to go?” She asked.

“Just a surprise.” I left and went and owled Lucius. I would need his opinion on this.


	8. Saturday

Lucius met me outside the Jewelers at noon the next day. “ Severus, are you sure?” He asked as we entered the shop.   
“Absolutely. Why not? Everyone says my intentions are bad, I know what I want from her and if this shows everyone my intentions aren’t bad then it’s exactly what I want to do.”

We spent several hours picking out a ring for Luna. It wasn’t a traditional one. It was a gold band, filled with bright colored stones then a bigger yello on in the middle.

“Thank you for your help Lucius. Jewelry really isn’t in knowledge.”

“I hope she says yes, what do you think?” He asked, staring straight at me.

“I have no idea, it’s only been a few months. But again she’s not an ordinary person. I’m asking her this Saturday. “ I take out my wand to Apparaate away.

“Good luck Severus, I wish you the best.”

On Saturday, I told Luna that we were going for a pincis, since it’s winter here. We would have to go incredibly far away, we would be Apparating together.

“Ready to go, Severus?” Luna came out of the room, she looked amazing. She was dressed in a light brown sundress, buttons lined down the dress. Underneath she had a light half sleeved white top, her hair was in two braids with a gray headband on her head.

“Wow, Luna you look beautiful. Yes, I’m ready. But before I’m going to blindfold you quickly.” I blindfold her before taking Luna into my arms, I Apparate us away. “Now we go.”

We landed in a small clearing in a field surrounded by sunflowers. Orange ones, red ones, yellow ones. They were taller than me, it was amazing.

“Hold on, let me set it all up.” Waving my hand, a blanket appeared laying on the ground then the basket full of food, landed beside it.

“Ready? I asked her, moving behind her to untie the blindfold.  
“Yes, Severus! Hurry up!” She laughed.

“Hrm, being impatient are we? Now, now we can’t have that.” I stopped untying the blindfold, moving my hands holding her waist.

“Severus!” Luna shouted at me as she laughed

Laughing at her, I untie the blindfold. Finally allowing her to see where I brought her too. I hear her gasp, her head turning all around.

“Severus, this…. This is amazing!” She turns around to me.

“Sit, let's eat.” I pour us some butterbeer, and pull out some tiny sandwiches I had made earlier. We spent the hour talking and eating.

I finish packing up the food just as Luna climbs into my lap. “Hrmm, What are you doing?” I ask her.   
“Seducing you.” She says grinning at me. “Do I need seducing?” I asked her as I watched her take off her clothes.

“Yes, you do.” She sits back on me fully naked. “I think either you're undressed or I'm over dressed.” I smiled at her, taking my hand, I began to squeeze her breasts, lowering my mouth , I gently bite, pulling the nipple. Luna moans, taking my hand I slip it down and into her, I begin to pump in and out, she grabs my clothes bringing herself closer to me. She began kissing me, in between breaths. I vanish my clothes, gently lifting her up I bring her back down on my cock. She moans, she begins rocking back and forth. We took our time, allowing us to reach each climax several times. The sun started to go lower, but was far from setting. I wrapped us up in the blanket.

Her head rests on my chest, she lazily runs her fingers up and down my chest.

“Marry me Luna.” I ask her, taking a chance. She sits up looking at me.

“What?” I pull out the ring that I had in my pocket pants. “ I know it’s not the best time, being naked. But we got slightly off course. What do you say?” Luna just stares at me, her hair slightly messy, half covered in a blanket surrounded by the sunflowers.

“Alright, yes. Severus, I will.” I put the ring on her finger, then I kissed her, pushing her back down to the ground. She pushes the hair out of my face, kissing me back.

We arrived back to my house, late in the evening and headed straight to bed. I pulled her close, smelling in her lavender and honey shampoo before falling asleep.


	9. The end

Several years had passed since that day. We’ve had our ups and downs but I never once regretted anything.

Luna moved in with me after I asked her, my place being safer and more private. We traveled the world, Luna never strayed too far from me when working. I’d often go with her, the easy task of being able to work anywhere. The time apart always made me so much happier to see her, breathing in her shampoo when I was able to hold her again.

Our wedding was small, Luna had just wanted it to be me and her. Many didn’t want us to be married but once the decision was made neither of us were about to change our minds.

We never had children, both too damaged from the war. Luna considered the world her child and I was happy to help her raise the world. 

The end.


End file.
